Seeing someone
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Miley's on tour, Lilly is seeing someone else...what if the popstar has feelings for her best friend? Liley oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rated: K+

Miley's P.O.V.

I started my tour a month ago and it will continue for another three months but I don't know if I want it to, I mean I know that it can seem a little wierd but yesterday something happened and now I don't know if continue to pursue my carrer is what I want to do. Ok, maybe I should explain something. Hannah Montana's carrer lead me to do this tour, I was really excited about it because I thought I will do that with my best friend Lilly but suddenly her mother changed idea and I'm here alone, the most important thing is that my relationship with Lilly was proceding in the last months and I was hoping to tell her my real feelings during the tour. I am so in love with her, I can't even put in words what I'm felling but I have always feared her reaction, even if sometimes I kinda feel that she feels the same thing, I don't know how, but I just can see it in her eyes, in the way she looks at me or in the way she takes my hand. Anyway returning to the explaination thing...yesterday I was texting Lilly about how boring a life as a best friendless pop star could be when she wrote something I have never wanted to read.

"Miles, I'm seeing a guy"

I froze and I had to re-read the text several times to process the new information. I didn't know what to say, I mean I can't say to her that even if I don't know him I want to kill him because he was stealing the girl I'm in love with so I have to say something else.

"I'm really happy for you...hope everything will work out fine with him"

I know, clichè and predictable, but I didn't feel like lying more than that. After that we stopped our text conversation. My mind was filled with thoughts and they weren't happy ones. I knew that Lilly will have a boyfriend sometime in the future, but not now, I mean it's too early, I haven't had the chance to tell her anything and we're separated, I couldn't tell a thing like that on the phone. But after all she didn't say she had a boyfriend, she was only seeing someone, maybe it's not that serious after all. I wanted to know something about that guy, but I couldn't ask her about it...so I opened her myspace hoping to find something, anything that would tell me about him. And I found it! He left a message.

Thanks for today, I've always knew that you were a special girl...I hope you understand how much I care about you...and even if we decided to take it slow..,.you know, hurry up!! Please...

I sighed in relief, they were taking things slow...but what did he mean by that?? That they didn't have sex? No, no, I mean, she didn't even say that she had a boyfriend, but that she was only seeing someone, so maybe it's just that they didn't do anything, maybe she didn't even kiss him and that's all, also because if he was talking about sex he is really gross! Right, ok, so I decided that they haven't done anything so I could breath again, but what could I do? I mean I couldn't leave all my fans, my career and my job just because of her...and I didn't even know if she felt the same, could I drop everything for a love that maybe was only in my head? The only thing I knew was that my heart was aching since I read that text and the pain was becoming unbearable, so I thought I didn't have a choice.

But why did I have all this doubts? Remembering the whole story...I don't have any more doubts...I go out of the camper and take my car. Halfway to the car my dad notices me.

"Hi Miles, what are you doing?" he askes coming closer, I haven't thought about what to tell him. I don't know what to answer...

"Dad, I know you're not going to understand my actions, but I just realized that there are some things more important than this concert, so tell the fans that I won't be there this evening" I quickly answer jumping in the car and starting the engine. My dad lookes at me worryed and tryes to stop me but luckily I'm too fast for him. I drive off and leave him there looking at me. I look at him and decide that I have to tell him something so I yell "Dad everything will be fine, I just have something to do in Malibu, I'll be back as soon as possible."

I continue driving without too much stop, I want to reach her as fast as possibile, he, that stupid guy, can't have the chance of doing anything, hoping that he haven't already done something. Finally I'm here, if I wasn't in such a hurry I would say something about being home after so long and stuff, but now my only thought is Lilly. I park the car near her house and knock, usually I never do this, but that's a really special occasion. Suddenly in front of this door, so familiar and that so many times I opened without even thinking about it, I realize that I'm paralized by fear. I mean I knocked but what am I going to say to her? What should I...

"Hi" Lilly greets opening the door, she isn't looking at me so she doesn't notice my presence. After some seconds she turns and her eyes widen.

"Miley..." I know she wants to say anything else but she's too surprised to continue. I can see her eyes sparkling. I almost forgot how gorgeous they are, so blue, so deep...no, I have to say something, anything, even if I feel my stomach jumping and twisting for the nervousness.

"Lilly I have to tell you something" I state and she lets me in, she's still in shock, I can tell. I seat on the couch and look at her, finally she realizes I'm really here when the tv starts to say: _Hannah Montana cancelled her last concert without any reason, the fan are going crazy and no one can find the teenage pop star._

"Miley what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on stage!" she says coming closer and looking at me concerned. I make her seat next to me and I take her hands in mine.

"I know, but I'm here because I thought that I left something unfinished and now it's the time to finish it." I state, she looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about? What can be more important than your carrer? Hannah Montana is an international pop star, you can't leave your..." I don't know how to stop her, when Lilly starts rambling nothing can stop her but food, but only because that get her mouth busy...maybe something else can do that. And with that I lean in and crash my lips on hers, only when I taste her strawberry lipgloss I realize that maybe that wasn't the best move ever and I pull away quickly. I open my eyes fearing that Lilly would be freaked out, or grossed out or something, but luckily she still has her eyes closed. I don't know what to do, should I say something or give her time or what? Luckily she opens her eyes slowly and looks at me without saying a word, so I decide to speak first.

"That's what I wanted to say Lilly. When you told me about that guy I just can't take it anymore...I had to tell you the truth and if that means to give up my tour, my career and everything else, well I'll do it!" I say and Lilly's eyes start to get watery, while silent tears stream her cheeks. Is that a good sign or a bad sign? She stands up and runs in her room, that was definetly a bad sign. Perfect, now besides having lost all my fans, my carrer and probably be grounded for life I have also lost the love of my life. I immediately notice that I have never thought about all the trouble I caused with my actions, I mean I knew what I was doing but I didn't really understood the consequences. But really, the only thing that matters now is the last one, the loss of Lilly. I can't let her get away that easyly. I follow her and find her door locked.

"Lilly please talk to me" I yell hoping that she would talk to me again.

"Miley, I don't deserve your presence here, I'm such an idiot!" she replies, I don't know how to react to her words, I mean what is she trying to say?

"Lilly what do you mean? Please open the door and explain everything to me, I promise that if you hate me now I can leave you alone but just tell me what are you trying to say." I shout back, she immediately opens the door.

"I don't want you to leave me alone!" she states, tears freely running down her cheeks. I don't know what to say so I just hug her, and rub her back trying to sooth her a little. After some time she stops crying and she pulls away from my hug.

"I don't want you to leave me alone" she says again "and I dont hate you" she adds, I sigh in relief, at least I haven't lost her, and then she says the thing that most shocks me. "I hate myself" I look at her eyes and my jaw drops.

"What?" I ask.

"I hate myself" she pauses a little "Because you had to drop everything for me while I could have admit my feelings before and mostly because I shouldn't have gone out with Vince..." she explained. I think I hear wrong, I mean she just said something about feelings right? She has feeling for me?

"Lilly wait, feelings?" I ask, she nods.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I had feelings for you, I mean deeper than friendship..." I feel my eyes become watery while she blushes. I'm speechless so she continues.

"But I thought that it was only me so since you were on tour I thought that I could get over you by dating some guy, but...that didn't work." She concludes looking at the floor, like she is ashamed for her confession. I lift her face and kiss her again.

"Well you don't have to get over me...because I feel the same way." I say smiling.

"I can't believe it" She exclaimes but than her happy face changes "But what about your carrer, your job, Hannah?" she askes "I can't bear the idea of make you loose all them."

"Lilly, I don't think my fan will be that angry and I'll make it up to them tomorrow, the only thing that matters now it's that you're here and that guy is far away from you." I state, and she smiles again, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
